Armiste Faible
by Rouiselouise
Summary: Their story had the worst ending. Everything just ended. Fate and Destiny never approved of them. This unhappy ending - can it be changed? AU sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Armiste Faible**

_By: Rouiselouise_

_Chapter one_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Doubt_

... _CLICKKKK  
_

-- _**" he's not here yet!"**_

..._FLASHHH_

_Pity_

-- **_" What's going to happen to her?"_**

... _Clickk_

_FLASH_

_Humiliation_

-- _**" Poor girl"**_

CLICKK

...

FLASHH

" Sakura!"

A sea of black moving dots were the only thing Sakura could see. Flashes seemed to appear every second suddenly reminding Sakura to never back down. "_ He_ will come, _he_ promised me! " she insisted quietly to her manager Tsunade.

" Back out now Sakura!, Orochimaru would never allow _him_ to come and do a public speech -- much less for another company!" yelled a frustrated Tsunade.

" _He_ said we'll be in it together!" She insisted unsurely, her hands slowly clenching her arms.

It was quite for awhile until Sakura felt a hand on top of her head. Raising her head up high, she was greeted with supporting blue sapphire eyes. " Naruto", was all her body allowed her to say.

" Sakura-chan, smile and do what you gotta do!" Naruto said smiling, though everyone in the room noticed that the happiness did not reach his eyes.

" But, _he's_ not here yet, I can't go." She replied quietly carefully not looking at his eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes, roughly brushing his blond hair. It was quite for awhile until Naruto hesitantly said " _He_ won't be coming tonight, he told me to tell you that Orochimaru was right and that you should say _the speech_."

Sakura stiffly turned her eyes to meet with Naruto's sapphires, " _He_ would never say that!, _he loves me_ Naruto, I know it.", She reasoned pleadingly

Naruto, who once looked at her face quickly turned the other way.

" _He_ said that he would support _our_ decision,_ he_ said he would protect me from _those_ comments, _he_ said that he would never let fame tear us apart!!." She yelled desperately as she slowly slipped to the glossy floor, covering her ears firmly.

" Sakura" whispered Tsunade.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, everything was getting out of control, too much to handle.

"Sakura -- ", he was interrupted.

" Uzumaki, that's enough." Tsunade said to Naruto with seriousness dripping into the sentence.

" Sakura, obviously you were easily fooled--", Naruto was interrupted once again.

" Uzumaki Naruto, say one word and your outta here!" Tsunade threaten the man, fully facing him.

Naruto , who couldn't help but flinch continued anyway --" Sakura, obviously you were easily fooled, maybe you_ both_ are too young and have to truly understand the responsibility of love at this business."

" That's it Naruto!" shouted Tsunade who was beside the stiff girl in seconds.

"How could you say those things to her!" Tsunade continued to yell.

Everything and everyone seemed to be silent, witnessing an extraordinary argument that would surely be headlines the next day.

" Oba-chan, she needs to know the selfish things she has done and fix them!" Naruto finally said with iciness all over his voice.

Everyone noticed Sakura stop breathing, her pink locks of hair covering her face from everyone. An eerie silence filled the air as Sakura slowly stood up. Everyone, including Naruto looked at her, bewildered. Sakura swept her pink bangs over the side of her head and looked at everyone quietly announcing " I'll do it."

* * *

_Conference Meeting _

" What's going to happen?"

...

...

_**" Her career is crushed for sure!"**_

" Please sit in your seats as Ms. Sakura Haruno will now begin." The announcer said towards to numerous crowds of people.

_FLASHHHHH_

_..._

_..._

_CLIIICKKKK_

Sakura was greeted with the nation's media -- the camera, the fans, the paparatzies. She hesitantly closed her emerald tinted eyes, smiled her famous smile, then opened them, only to reveal determination.

" I am here today, not as a Idol, model, or a star -- but as a person who came to apologize for her reckless, selfish actions. For the past 3 years, rumors have been circulating about my relationship towards a fellow --"

_Pause ..._

_..._

" -- Acquaintance, Sasuke Uchiha. He is a talented, hardworking and intelligent but never have we shared any mutual connections aside from merely acquaintances."

_Flash!_

_" **She's lying!"**_

_Click_

_"**I'm not convince."**_

Sakura slowly glanced at Naruto, slowly her eyes softend.

" I sincerely apologize to Uchiha-sanfor publicly announcing any kind of relationship between us, I'm sorry that, because of my --"

Sakura took a deep shaky breath.

_**" Hmmmmmmmmmm"**_

" —actions, you have suffered a great deal of pain, of which I deserve."

She slowly raised her shaking hands to wipe the clear liquid covering her vision as she continued, " Orochimaru-san, I am so sorry that you and your company have suffered a great deal of lost because of my foolishness."

Sakura turned her head towards Tsunade and smiled a bitter smile.

_**"GASP!"**_

Tsunade instantly stiffened, looking at the pink haired rosette with panic and horror on her brown eyes.

_Clickk_

_**" What's going on?"**_

_Flash!_

" I was greedy for attention, I wanted everyone to notice me and in the end brought one of your favorite pupil into trouble Orochimaru-san."

Naruto had a surprised look carved over his face as what he was hearing was not expected. People backstage panicked, telling the star to stop her speech, Sakura chose to ignore them instead.

" Minna-san!, because of my anguish for my actions, I have caused hurt towards the people most dear to me, ...I believe, -- like many other people in this room –"

Sakura paused once again, covering her quivering lips from the nation's view.

_Clickk_

" I'm quitting the entertainment industry" and with that Sakura calmly walked off the podium.

_Clickkkk_

_**" What!, she's running away?!"**_

" Sakura-chan!" yelled a shocked Naruto.

_Flashhh_

**_" Hahahah, she must be embarrassed!"_**

Naruto hurriedly chased after the pink haired girl.

_CLICKKK_

...

FLASHHHHH

**_"This is too funny!"_**

" SAKURA-CHHANN!"

_CLICKK!_

**_" What a liar!, good riddance."_**

Slowly, Sakura turned around , pink locks of hair scattered around in the air, tears streaming down her face evidentially.

" Tell Orochimaru, I did it."

" Saku--" He tried again.

_Pause_

_FLASHH_

" Naruto, -- I have no more power".

" Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered, his fist turning into balls.

_Click!_

_Flashh!_

**_" I hope I never see her again!"_**

She smiled her famous smile.

" -- to face those people."

* * *

_Author's Note_

_**A/N** -I started a new fic, though I haven't updated any of my other ones. I don't have any excuse to why I don't update-- but I reeaaaallly tried my best in this story. I got the whole plot under-control!_

_Naruto seems a little mean in this story, don't you think?_

_Hmmm, Sakura seems to be a little cry-baby too! But trust me, she will throw one heck of a fight because she's Sakura Harunoo!! Sasuke didn't even appear in this chapter. Oh well!_

_I'll type the second chapter right away!_

**_Rouiselouise._**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Armiste Faible

Chapter Two

...

...

...

_( 7 years later)_

_click_

...

...

_click_

...

...

_CLICK!_

Naruto Uzumaki , executive manger of Akatsuki Corporation, twenty-five years old and currently _single._

" Shikamaru, did you order my ramen yet?"

_flash._

...

...

" Naruto, you shouldn't eat to much of those things."

_Silence._

...

...

" Pish-posh, Shikamaru-- obviously you haven't tried ramen ."

Shikamaru Nara, second manager of Akatsuki Corporation, twenty-five years old, currently unknown — according to Naruto.

" Pish-posh?, amazing vocabulary you have there." Shikamaru whispered, obviously amused.

"Did you or not!" Naruto said, already frustrated by the lack of answers by Shikamaru.

Shikamru stood up from his seat, walked towards Naruto and handed him a card. Naruto took the tiny card and whispered, confused. " 6:00?"

_Flash._

...

...

...,

" Yeah, pick it up at 6:00" Shikamaru said, clearly bored with the subject of ramen.

Naruto gave Shikamaru a grin and gave a pat to his back, saying " Good job, maybe you could finally get _laid_." Shikamaru gave a chocked cough, obviously surprised at Naruto's comment.

" _What_—, you're young, your single and not to mention pretty darn cute, though I'm straight myself." He continued.

Shikamaru wanted to burn Naruto's head off -- no!, burn was an understatement but seriously, Shikamaru was wondering if Naruto was straight -- " Ah, or so he claims" Shikamaru grumbled underneath his mouth.

" Wha, did you say something?" Naruto asked, clearly not hearing Shikamaru's little comment.

_Click._

...

...

...

" Nothin-" Shikamaru was interrupted.

_RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGG!_

Naruto's cell-phone began to ring, slowly he took his phone and answered cheerfully, " Moshi, moshi, Naruto-desu."

...

...

...

_( And so the world crashed before her eyes.)  
_

A few minutes later, a sudden change of atmosphere had taken over in the room. Naruto's cheerful face turned stiff.

" Ah yes," Naruto answered to the person on the phone.

...

...

_(Betrayal, hurts doesn't it)  
_

" I'm sorry, I can't do that." He answered again.

Shikamaru _froze._

" - but, I agreed not to work for you anymore." Naruto spoke out, his voice slightly rougher than before.

...

...

...

_( Yeah, it kinda hurts.)_

_-- The person on the other line answered.  
_

Naruto's face became red with anger and finally slammed his phone.

...

...

...

_( One )_

Shikamaru looked at Naruto's eyes for a moment and stiffly asked, " It's him, isn't it?"

* * *

Tokyo's entertainment business is made of many different group of people. The _models_, the _actors_, the _singers_, and the_ famous_. Agencies specialize in those " categories" -- Yarasuki Industries, an agency most known for their Rock and Metal artist, Musuko Model Corporation, an agency best known for their jaw-dropping models, Misaki Talent Entertainment, an _all-girl_ agency known for _producing _extremely talented young women, and lastly two agencies both competing to be Japan's most talented _all-boy _agency -- Akatsuki entertainment and Hebi Corporation.

..._. click_

...

_( Wha, how scary.)_

...

Even though these 5 agencies are_ almost_ completely different from each other -- they all have one thing in common -- to become Japan's most talented agency. They will do _anything_, _**anything**_ to be number one. Scandal after scandal arise, a lot of money has been lost.

..._ flash_

..._.( Two)_

Japan's entertainment industry has always been dirty, but the events_ seven years ago_ made the industry nearly suicidal.

...

...

Misaki, Hebi, Musuko, Akatsuki, Yarasuki, five agencies in major competition to get young talent in japan. All aim at the same _goal_, all of their _secret weapons_ -- AND ARE READY TO SHOOT!

_Let the games roll._

* * *

" Yamanaka -san!" whispered tiny voice.

..._( Three)_

" Yamanaka-san!!" the voice whispered louder.

No respond.

" YAMANAKA INO-SAN!!"

Yamanaka Ino, Talent scout for Misaki Talent, 25 years old.

" Ah!"

" Sorry about that, please continue" replied Ino.

Currently scouting young girls between the age of 12-18 with her two assistant.

_( lalalal, hahah,lalal, haha)_

...

Ino looked at the twelve year old girl currently singing in front of her. Taking a deep observation, she wrote on her writing pad. Her two assistants asking the little girl question after question.

_" To prove people wrong!",_ was the little girl's answer to one of the questions.

...

... FLASH!

_( To prove people wrong!!)  
_

Ino_ suddenly_ froze, she looked at the little girl who felt uncomfortable with the silence.

"What's your name?" Ino asked.

..._her assistance froze._

" Sayuri Yasuda-desu!"

Ino smiled. " That's a pretty name."

_RINNG!_

_( four)_

...

...

Suddenly, Ino's cellphone began to ring. Ino looked at the caller ID and excused herself.

... _( five)_

...

_Flash._

" It's been too long." the caller said.

Immediatly, Ino bit her lip.

...

... _( Am I good enough Ino-chan?)_

"Yes, it's been too long ...Uzumaki."

...

... _( Of course, you are more than enough Sakura-chan)_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Firstly, thank you. Thank you for reviewing Armiste Faible. _Teehehehehe_, I know Sasuke nor Sakura are here but please be patient with me. They will come soon, they aren't showing up because it's part of my plot. Yeup, common gimme a break! Just go with the flow okies?!

Naruto and Shikamaru seem close right? -- LMAO! There's a reason for that too! Ino looks absent minded — that's part of the plot too!

So what do you think? REVIEW!

Chapter three - coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Armiste Faible**

…

…..

.……

" _I'd rather have a mind opened by wonder, than closed by belief."_

_....._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_By : RouiseLouise_

" _Tweet, tweet ! "_

_......_

……_. !_

" Awe, little Ino –pig is being mean ! "

...

" Cut the chit-chat , what do you want !", said a frustrated Ino.

The mood of the conversation suddenly turned sour, the silence nerve-wracking.

......

…. _" close your eyes"_

_.........._

_.. "_ It's_ him" _whispered Naruto in a serious voice.

.......

_Crackle…crackle. !_

_......_

_...._

Ino's once annoyed expression turned dangerously angry, as she snapped at Naruto. "Do not shit with me Uzumaki ! – I do not want to hear anything involving you or him! "

........

_.. "close your heart ! "_

_....._

" Ino ! , listen … we need to talk !" , Naruto said with the same seriousness .

" AH NO ! , do you really think I would want to talk to you", she answered him.

........

……… _bang bang ! _

" _sighs ! "_

_....._

" Listen Yamanaka, this is childish. I admit , I was at fault – by many accounts , but don't push all the blame on me"

...

…_. " and let it go "_

_........_

" You of all people should know – "

There was a quite pause .

....

… _crackle crackle ! , bang bang !_

_.........._

Suddenly , Ino spoke " Meet me at Yuelle's "

........

_.....boom_

* * *

_..........._

_Frustration._ That word was an understatement to what Shikamaru was feeling. He has spent 2 hours trying to find this supposedly " important" frog wallet that Naruto had asked him to find.

"Why am I even doing this for him?" he asked himself wiping sweat from his forehead.

…_._

_.........._

He continued to look around the city, but still no wallet was found. Shikamaru – the poor soul decided to take a_ break_ and headed down to a near ramen restaurant.

He took a seat and ordered . " One miso ramen "

" One miso ramen , please "

.......

_!!!!_

Shikamaru _froze. _That voice seemed familiar.

.......

…. " _And it just seemed so typical"_

_......._

He turned around to see a familiar pair of surprised lavender irises.

" – Shikamaru-san !"

.........

…" _All our emotions"_

_......._

_......_

Shikamaru in an instant recovered from his state of shock and gave the familiar woman a weak smile.

" Hinata-san"

.....

......

" _are really just a way of bringing the woes of the world closer to our home"_

…..

........

* * *

_" You fought – "_

_..._

_......._

Yuelles, a restaurant known for it's fancy elements; Water , Earth, Air, and Fire. The English/French twist is something everyone can feel comfortable with – especially with discussions.

" You are 5 minutes late Uzumaki ! ", hissed a pissed off Ino.

..........

… _flash !_

_........_

" Ino, you out of all people , know that business men like me are late most of the time. "

Ino stared at Naruto, tempted to shove a cup down his throat.

" If you are going to continue acting like _this,_ I'm leaving !", Ino exclamined.

..

.......

_" You loved – "_

_......_

_......_

Naruto hurriedly took his seat across Ino and slowly gave her a blue folder. Strange enough, the folder did not have any label.

"Do you see it ? " asked Naruto

....

.....

…_.. click! Click !_

_......._

No response. Naruto gave a few more minutes for Ino to look over the folder.

" Do you see it ?" , he asked repeatedly.

...

.........

_" You Lost – "_

_........._

Ino slowly placed the folder in the table and looked at Naruto in a mixture of confusion and rage.

" What the hell is going on here Uzumaki ! "

........

" _Walk tall !"_

_....._

_....._

_" Someone had carved – "_

_......_

Slurping was heard , neither Shikamaru nor Hinata decided to break the silence.

.....

_..... booom! pow pow !_

_........_

" What would a person like you be here, Hinata-san ? " Shikamaru asked.

.........

.......

" _the words – "_

_...._

_..._

Hinata was taken

by surprised from the sudden question. " Can't a person like me eat in public once in awhile?"

Shikamaru sighed. Hinata sure had changed , from the last 5 years he'd seen her. " No, a person like _you_ – who is famous , should not be walking around like a normal person"

......

......

" _into a bench –"_

_...._

_.........._

Hinata giggled, " Shikamaru-san, really I am good, sure it took awhile to adjust but I am happy now "

.......

..........

_" Hope dies last"_

_......_

_............_

Slightly , Shikamaru flinched. " Hinata-san , I am pretty sure .. you are the only one happy – after all, you did get everything _Sakura_ left behind"

And with that, Shikamaru left the dumbfounded woman in her seat .

......

...

"_-I always loved that "_

_........_

* * *

_**A/N :** AHAHAHAHAHAH ! Finally typed another chapter after a long hiatus ! This chapter has no sasusaku in it [ sooo sorry ! pleeease bear with me.. IT'LL COME SOON ] but it is very suspense-ish !_

_Do you like the story ? Want to gimme helpful writing advice? … just REVIEW MEEE !!  
_

* * *


End file.
